Eremetia
Eremetia pronounced (Air - Reh - Met - E - Ah) Also Known As Metis Metia Abilities As an Esper of the Croan Clans; Eremetia has the following abilities * Croan Physiology ** Esper Arts *** Electro Arts ****Electricity Attacks *** Dark Arts ****Blood Arts ****Summoning *****Faust Summoning ****Curse Arts *****Curse Inducement ****Destruction ****Elemental Arts ****Extrasensory Perception ****Flight ****Illusionary Arts ****Possession ****Shapeshifting ****Telekinesis *Survival Instincts **Craft Improvisation - Improvise anything from the surrounding resources. **Culinary Intuition - Cooking to stay alive by using stockpile food and water. **Enhanced Combat - Self-defense. **Enhanced Preparedness - Always be prepared. **Enhanced Trapping - Home and territory invasions. **Hunting Intuition - Know how to hunt. **Medical Intuition - Medical care. **Self-Sustenance - Without the aid, support, or interaction. **Tracking Evasion - Avoid detection and evade followers. **Weapon Improvisation - Use anything as a weapon. * Dragon Soul **Dragon Arm **Dragon Armor **Dragon Aura **Dragon Heart **Draconic Energy Arts **Draconic Element Arts **Elemental Breath **Elemental Combat **Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Roar Information Overview Eremetia is a member of the Croan Clan, who were massacred by the Church of Ekkilisia in retaliation for capturing and enslaving Templars who had came to kill them for practicing Arts. When Eremetia's clan was invaded and massacred her mother was killed but before she died she gave Eremetia her staff which would identify Eremetia as a Croan and would make it easier for her to use Skills until she was old enough to use them without assistance. Eremetia would later meet and fall for the future Dark Lord Azrail. She would bare him a daughter after betraying him and locking him in another world. Biography Childhood Eremetia was born to the Croan Queen in the year 1515 OE in the Croanian Plains. Eremetia was raised by her mother which was unusual because of the fact that royalty never raised their children themselves due to either their duties as a Monarch or pure vanity and disinterest in their own progeny or just having too many children the reason varied from ruler to ruler but the fact remained royalty didn't raise their own children so for Eremetia to learn Skills from her mother was pretty rare. When Eremetia turned 5 her 1st (Esper Skill) manifested in the form of Arts which at 1st allowed her to sneak around her servants with relative ease. After a year of training with her mother, Eremetia became extremely versatile with Arts being able to sneak up on her mother to an extent. When Eremetia turned 7 her home was attacked by Templars from the Church without provocation, in fact, it was the Templars who had attacked them 1st without reason. Eremetia's mother gave her, her own staff which had a serrated tip to protect herself. Eremetia's mother told her to flee and hide from the Templars and she did. Her mother was killed in the mass invasion and she fled from her home to the of Vernon which were Beast and Monster infested but survivable for her. After 2 years in the forest, Eremetia had developed Instincts for living in the forest. Eremetia met a boy who was 2 years younger than she and she decided to take him in upon realizing that he was of the Sikathari a people who had been hunted to extinction by the Templars just like her own. Eremetia taught the boy language and when he was able to converse with her he named himself using her suggestion to his heritage he named himself Azrail. Eremetia and Azrail continued together she would protect him and care for him like he was her own brother. Around 3 years later Azrail manifested his 1st Skill and when he did Eremetia decided to teach him as much as she could about Arts so that he could get stronger. After a time had passed Eremetia and Azrail decided to leave the forest for newer pastures as it were for themselves. They went to the Sikathari Wilds so that Azrail could get in touch with his heritage and further understand who he was. While they were in the wilds Azrail found an Esper Object which he showed to her but when she tried to use it the sword wouldn't budge from its spot that was when she realized it had a blood lock on it which meant that only Azrail could use it so she left it for him. Over time as Azrail grew stronger, she got stronger as well adding the abilities Planeswalking, Arts, and Pyro Arts to her arsenal. Adolescence 3 years later Eremetia turned 15, after years of traveling together Azrail manifested a new Skill, Arts which resulted in a gust of wind throwing her in the air if she hadn't been alert she would've been injured the fact that he nearly hurt her crushed Azrail's heart as he would never harm her. She comforted him and this event brought them closer together. Another 3 years pass, Azrail had turned 16 and Eremetia had turned 18. Azrail had become an unrivaled combatant having killed monsters that were viewed as calamities and Eremetia had become far more versatile with Skills to the point that she was able to open World Gates as well as summon creatures from beyond those gates to herself and make them obey her. Azrail and Eremetia began to date one another as they had been with one another for 9 years. Around this time Azrail and Eremetia decided to go through one of her World Gates and explore other worlds which would allow both of them to get their hands on very powerful artifacts. Azrail and Eremetia on their expedition through the Worlds came across a dying Dragon who had originally planned to kill the 2 intruders but instead decided to leave his will inscribed into them which granted Eremetia and Azrail Souls which increased their power greatly even giving Azrail Draconic Soul Armor and giving her a Heart. Conquest On Azrail's 19th birthday she and Azrail slept with each other for the 1st time. Later Azrail had begun preparations for the invasion of the nations and he would soon be done. Azrail invaded the Nations with a ferocity never before seen he attacked and maintained power over 5 nations at once taking cities in mass by the hour. Azrail and Eremeria never bothered to show themselves only sending proxies to do their dirty work however they did come out sometimes when the proxies couldn't cut it or when they needed to blow off some steam which is how the Nations became aware of them and began aligning together to mount a defense against the hordes of Abyss Spawn that Eremetia had summoned forth. 3 years have passed, Azrail has conquered 2/3s of the world and he was in no hurry to stop however he had become more brutal, sadistic, and animalistic towards those he conquered he tortured and tormented the people he captured innocent or no they were made to suffer. His behavior had distanced them from each other which would be his biggest mistake. Unbeknownst to Azrail, Eremetia had been feeding information to the Allied Nations betraying his moves to them. Soon after a major defeat at a capital city Azrail was forced to pull back to his base where unbeknownst to him Eremetia had smuggled the Heroes into. Around an hour after he settled himself into his base he had slacked his defenses as he thought he safe but he wasn't the Heroes showed themselves and an exhausting and intense battle commenced. Death of Azrail During the fight with the Heroes Azrail and Eremetia fought together holding their ground against the Heroes but when he was about to kill the Heroes Leader his intuition told him something was off and when he turned around Eremetia impaled him on her spear. Her hands felt wretched to her they were sticky and slippery with his blood. Eremetia wept as Azrail died as she had loved him however she was unaware that he had cursed her and blessed her unborn child. Aftermath After the death of Azrail, Eremetia traveled with the Heroes back to the Allied Nations where she was allowed to live in the castle walls thanks to the intervention of the Heroes. Eremetia gave birth to her daughter 7 and a half months later. Eremetia became an advisor to the King who was the leader of the Heroes who killed Azrail and as an advisor to the King, she gained considerable political influence though not many took kindly to it as she was the widow of the man who killed their families and burned their homes to the ground. Eremetia was able to get the records of her people from the Church by getting a royal decree from the King this helped her to finish learning the things her mother never got to teach her. During her time as an advisor to the King, she used her influence to ease the hatred towards Espers which for a time allowed them to live in peace. Life in Allied Territory Eremetia's arrival in the Allied Territory was not welcoming she was still hated for all the atrocities she had helped Azrail commit and most people wanted her to be executed but thanks to the Heroes intermission on her behalf she was pardoned of her crimes though this did not give her the peoples trust it at least allowed her presence to be tolerated. After a time Eremetia became a close friend of the Heroes to the point when one of them ascended to the throne 3 months after her arrival to the territory while she was pregnant he appointed her to the position of of Esper which would allow her to have unrestricted access and authority over Esper Knowledge in the nation. That event was not widely welcomed but no one could argue that she didn't do her job well she could tell what type of Skill was being used before it even activated and thanks to that she kept her position. Eremetia gave birth to her daughter a month later in the capital of the Allied Nations named Neo Saharan which means 'New Saharan'. Eremetia named her daughter Lethea after her grandmother who's name was Lethena. Category:Human Category:Croan Category:Esper